


RUN SIMULATION: SCENARIO ABB-10AU

by noncorporealform



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noncorporealform/pseuds/noncorporealform
Summary: K-2SO mentally simulates what might have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this, from the Rogue One novelization:
> 
> "With one second left until total shutdown, K-2SO chose to mentally simulate an impossible scenario in which Cassian Andor escaped alive.
> 
> The simulation pleased him."
> 
> Please be gentle, this is my first Star Wars fic and I spent just a few hours on it, in like one sitting.

**_RUN SIMULATION: SCENARIO ABB-10AU_ **

 

 

**_PROCESSING…_ **

**_ALMOST… THERE…_ **

**_EEVerything is fiNe…_ **

 

 _fiiiiee_ _\0▪00zzzzt▪▪000/0▪▪1▪▪▪_

 

The pilot was a little mad. Saw Gerrera saw to that. He had been shivering and wrapped in a blanket when he had been first loaded onto the ship. It hadn’t been because the earth of Jedha was lifting to the sky. He was too occupied with the aftermath of his own torture. K-2SO had run the simulation in case the pilot was permanently disabled. There had been some hope. Madness, in some, was a good thing. It made many people brave, or perhaps stupid, though the line was a little _thin_ the way K-2SO saw things. The others hadn’t much noticed the young man’s madness but _he had_. He had shivered and his eyes shook, but only for so long. After, Bodhi Rook was not afraid of things the way he should have been for optimal self-preservation. So, still, a marked loss of sanity.

It means he would have dove _toward_ the explosive. And in the scenario, this explosive was defective. It gave Bodhi the wherewithal and the time to grab it and throw it back to the Stormtroopers.

Perhaps he liked to garden.

It pleased K-2SO to imagine Bodhi in a garden.

_Bodhi holds the khyjer plan in his hand, supporting its roots. It is a lush green plant with red veins and Bodhi’s dark eyes takes in the loveliness of the plant, addled brain appreciating it in ways other people might not comprehend. He repots the plant, folding it into the earth. He does this delicately, with utmost care. His hands are dirty, but with earth instead of oil, the dust of a dead city, or the blackened smear of explosives._

_Cassian is there._

How?

H▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ _////ow?_

_Bodhi teaches him about the plants, guides Cassian’s hand into the dirt. Cassian smiles, not used to having his hands dirty in this particular way. Bodhi’s hands are on top of Cassian’s. The dirt is warm. Cassian grits his teeth, afraid of the delicate roots. But Bodhi is a good teacher. Cassian helps something along, for it to live with deep roots._

 

K-2SO’s ocular devices flicker.

 

Jyn Erso’s behavior proved to be unexpected. Troublesome. Admirable. Something like that. It made the simulation difficult. She wouldn’t be held onto, not even in a figment in K-2SO’s circuitry. What would she do? Perhaps she would shoot her way out, though that wasn’t enough of a likelihood to please him. She might have skills as a pilot and find a ship. She might…

It pleased him to imagine her as a mother.

_The child looks just like her. Brown hair in a little bun, wild and untameable, running about a farm. Galen Erso had been a farmer, for a while. She returns to it like a bird on a migratory path. Simple. Not something K-2SO would expect but it seemed—inevitable. The child jumps into her arms. She whirls it about, making the little one smile and giggle. Jyn does the same._

_A visitor at the door. It had been so long since the girl had seen Uncle Andor. Cassian holds a present and the girl runs toward him and Cassian scoops her up. Jyn is overjoyed to see him again. Cassian gives the girl a little doll, a wooden Rebel pilot in orange and white. Jyn hugs him. The embrace is long and tight. A comrade’s embrace._

But how?

 _H_ ▪ _ow?_

 

The light begins to fade. _I c/an’t se_ ▪ _e_ ▪▪▪

 

The events on the beach which K-2SO had observed from the security post did not match up to his own analysis of the situation. Chirrut should have been shot much earlier. The anomalies which followed the priest compounded, odds of survival defying his predictions. Those odds compounded in the presence of the two men and it flummoxed K-2SO. So, what would the harm be in more defiance of statistical probability? What if the bomb had more curve and Chirrut hit it with his staff, back to the enemy. The squadron of Scarif troopers annihilated in one fell swoop, as Chirrut would put it, by the will of the Force.

_Jedha had been the last Jedi temple, but not the last trace of the Jedi. The kyber crystals were gone, turned to vapor which would line a crater on a planet that would not sustain life for millions of years, until the dust from the weapon’s impact settled. It does not stop Chirrut, and Baze is not far behind. With them, the simulation is at times confoundingly biological but conditionally accurate. They find places to worship, pockets of the galaxy strong with the light or with darkness. Chirrut says that the force willed Cassian to meet them again one day. Cassian might even have found something to believe in besides the Rebellion. Chirrut makes Cassian tea and they speak of the force. Baze asks about Little Sister and Cassian only has good news. They should visit the farm, Cassian says to them. Her daughter could only use more uncles._

But?

H▪ow did-=//▪▪▪▪?

 

He anticipates one more second of consciousness.

 

Of course. That’s how.

They would be on top of the tower—Jyn and Cassian. That is where the broadcast array for the data files are. They successfully upload the plans for the Death Star. The rebels have the plans but the probability of death is high. It is, in fact, in the ninetieth percentile.

The previous simulations. It would have taken all of them. The transmission complete, Bodhi could take the Imperial ship and find Chirrut and Baze on the beach. They would fly to the top of the tower, spot Jyn and Cassian, and open the bay doors. It would be risky, leaping into the hovering ship from the platform. K-2SO considers the likelihood very high that they would fall from the tower to their deaths. But in the simulation, they grab the edge of the lip and are pulled up by their friends. It is ok that K-2SO does not join them.

_Cassian sees the end of the Empire. It crashes on him like a rogue wave, heavy with the currents of an entire lifetime. His hands are in his hair as he tries to process what he is seeing. He falls to his knees amongst the raised hands, cheers, and embraces. He covers his face as to hide from the crush of people jostling each other in the crowd of Rebels. Jyn is crouched beside him, hands on his heavy shoulders, forehead pressed against his back._

_“It’s done,” she tells him._

 

The impossible.

 

It//made its own▪kind of se▪▪nse.

 

It all////

 

              falls▪▪▪▪/

              intox777/79 _error_

                            / p▪lace.

 

 

 _every_ _▪▪thin_ _▪g_

 _woul_ _▪\d_ _▪be_

_o_

_k_

**□**


End file.
